Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. The systems typically involve conveyance and display of information processing results (e.g., through various types of displays, screens, monitors, etc.), including various types of content.
In general, there are two types of display content. The first type contains a mix of camera-captured natural videos, images, and computer-generated graphics and texts. In this case, the camera-captured natural videos and images constitute a portion or portions of a source video frame and may have been compressed with visible compression artifacts. The second type of display content includes mainly computer generated graphics video and texts. Typical motion observed in this second type of content often includes window switching and moving, text scrolling, etc. This type of content usually exhibits clear textures and shape edges with distinct colors. In addition, the text and graphics material in this second type of content is generally not subject to prior lossy compression or processing (e.g., it is in the same condition as it was when generated).
The creation and preparation of content for display typically involves relatively large amounts of complex information processing and storage. With rapid and continuous advancements made in semiconductors, networking, communications, displays, computers, and other devices (e.g., tablets, smart phones, etc.) there is a long felt ever increasing desire for high efficiency video coding (HEVC) based solutions that can effectively and efficiently compress information. Recently, during on-going development of HEVC range extensions, more requests have been made in the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and in the Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) asking for investigation of new coding tools for screen content and creation of appropriate and necessary profiles for these applications accordingly.